New Begininngs
by ayka
Summary: A different view of Jubilee's life after House of M.
1. Chapter 1

Jubilation Lee

A name that should have been known to most members of the X-Men team; now forgotten.

As if she never existed.

Never part of the team.

Never in their lives.

Wanda Maximoff made that happen; unknowingly erasing the young asian existence from their lives.

But not erasing the girl's memories of them.

Once discovering this, Jubilee waited one day outside her old home for the residents to leave the great mansion.

To her great amazement, she discovered her code still worked to gain access inside the mansion.

Stealhly entering her one time home, she made her way into the control room that held files.

Once again amazed that her entry code to gain access to the main hard drive, she realized that her information was all there.

It came to her that whatever Wanda had done, it only affected the people that used to know who she was.

Debating on what to do, she finally came to a descion.

Working as fast as she could, she erased everything there was of her on all database.

Leaving only one entry that she even once existed once in the x-men's lives, she took her leave of her old home.

To go back to her new life; a life she would have had if she never ran away after her parents death.

A life that also had made her grow up before her time.

Getting into the car that waited her arrival outside the gates, she never look back to her one time home as her driver drove away; only recallng the entry she had left in the database and also leaving the side note Emma Frost had put in about her.

_Jubilation Lee:_

_Powers- __Pyrotechnics (detonate matter at a sub-atomic level, essentially making her a walking atomic bomb_)

_Known to be undectable to sentinels and their mutant tracking equipment_

_Member of Genration X and former X-Men _

_Trained by Wolverine and Gambit and others_

_Side note: __One of the most powerful mutants I've have ever encountered. The true nature and extent of young Jubilation's power is still a mystery- Emma Frost_

"Ms. Lee, destination?"

"Hmm...oh right. I have a meeting with one of my father's old acaintances. A Wilson Fisk, I believe. I fear that I might be a tad late. Oh well. He'll have to forgive me if he still wants that merger. I'm most grateful you found me Anders."

"Of course, Ms. Lee. Did you find whatever it was you were looking for, Ms?"

Smiling sadly as she looked out the window of her car, "Yes and no. Get me to Fisk's building as fast as you can Anders."

She said no more to her driver, rolling the window up to block her driver's veiw of the back seat.

She thought back to the time of three weeks before when she woke up after the whole Scarlet Witch's incident; new memories assualting her mind of her new life.

Waking up to have not running away after her parents death; inherting all of her father's business, becoming so involved with her schooling so she could take over and not let anyone else run the business. Taking up those violion's lessons that her father wanted her too and also fitting in all of gymnatics in between.

Waking up to her being known as one of the most ruthless person in the corperate world if you wanted to do business with any part of her company (and to her surprise she was at one time in business with Tony Stark, but now are somewhat friends).

All of these only at the age of fifteen.

But most of all, waking up to realize that she no longer had her powers; powers that she had grown to love and fear at the same time. Powers that apparently she had kept hiding from the entire world since she had discovered them at the young age of eleven.

_"I guess I do have one thing to be grateful to you Wanda. But I hate you for what you have taken from me."_


	2. Chapter 2

"HEY GUYS! COME CHECK THIS OUT!" Bobby Drake yelled out for his fellow member to join him in the sitting room along with Emma Frost and Cable.

"What's going on Bobby?" Scott Summers asked as he and a few others came in.

Bobby just pointed to the t.v. and went back too listening on what was being said.

The cameras were currently focusing on what appeared to be a young Asian girl of around 15 or 16 standing beside Wilson Fisk.

"That's Jubilation Lee. I've met her once before, but only briefly," Warren Worthington said.

"Don't see the big deal, Popsicle. Just another rich kid playing grownup," Logan said out loud.

Bobby ignored him and turned the volume up.

_"As we reported before, we are here live with Ms Lee and Mr. Fisk as they have now announced the joining of their technology companies."_

_"Ms Lee, what brought this on?"_

_"Good negotiations," was Jubilee's reply as she brushed an errant lock of hair behind her ear._

"Yeah right. Dat petite don' know what she's getting into with dat crimnal," Gambit scoffed.

Scott narrowed his eyes as he too watched the teenager, feeling unnerved by it all.

_"....and I owe it too Miss Lee here. Her father would be proud of his little girl," Mr. Fisk said as he tried to put his hand on Jubilee's shoulder. _

_Jubilee avoided the contact._

_"Miss Lee, What happened with Worthington Industries? Weren't there talks about your company and Worthington's merge instead of Mr. Fisk?"_

_Jubilee's face hardened for a fraction before returning too it's neutral state. _

_"My company and that of Worthington's were never in talks of merging. I've never considered Worthington's now and it's a high possibility that I never will in the future," turning too face Fisk," Mr. Fisk it was a __**pleasure**__doing business. Now I'm truly sorry, but I've other places too be" not waiting for his response, Jubilee faced back to the press. "Member's of the press, a pleasure as always. Anymore questions with this merger, please direct them to my associate here, Mr. Donovan as he is in charge of this particular endeavor," Jubilee then shook hands with her employee and walked down the steps going to her car waiting for her. _

Many thoughts flew the X-men as they watched the cameras follow the teenager and realized that she might just know exactly who she was dealing with, if her actions towards Fisk were any indications.

Warren thoughts on Jubilee's dealings with his company brought a frown to his face.

_"MS LEE! Wait! Please!" a young brunette reporter called out too her._

_Jubilee turned around and raised a questioning eyebrow at him._

_"Umm right. Jeffery Patterson from the Daily Bugle. If I may inquire on a whole different matter of subject?"_

_Jubilee tilted her head, her blue eyes dancing with amusement as she nodded her head in affirmation._

_"What's your take on Tony Stark enforcement of the registration act?"_

_The amusement that was dancing in her eyes immediately hardened._

_In a low and deadly voice, "Tony Stark is a all time fool and traitor to his former teammates and allies. No one superhero who risk their lives for ours on a daily basis should be forced into giving up their identities.'_

_"But Miss Lee, wouldn't it be better for us regular folks too know who is saving our lives?"_

_"For what? So that we can go and hassle them or their families on a daily basis? What if their families or friends do not have any powers? Then their enemies or any government can go after them when they can not get to that superhero. No, I will not put those who have protected us because they want to put their powers too good use in that type of situation. They too deserve their personal lives and should not have too put with something as trivial as that registration act."_

_"Miss Lee, isn't Mr. Stark a friend of yours?"_

_"Mr. Stark is no friend of mine. I wash my hands of him until he has come to his senses. Until that day comes, I'm fully behind Captain America and will do my best to support banning the registration act," with that said , Jubilee went into her car._

Turning off the t.v., Scott turned towards Bobby.

"So why did you want us to see that?"

Shrugging his shoulders, "Not sure. But didn't you get a sense that **she **is someone important?"

"Of course she is Robert. Jubilation Lee is big in the corporation world. Anyone who wants to make any dealings with her know very well that she isn't someone you mess with. From what I remember, she can be very manipulative and get you to agree with her terms without even breaking a sweat," Emma said.

"From what you remember?" Logan asked.

"Yes. A few years ago, i believe she was 13 at the time, when I was still with the Hellfire Club, Shaw wanted her in. I didn't know why at the time seeing as she has no powers what so ever, only money, but after a brief meeting with her, she smiled at Shaw. It was right there and then that this was the reason Shaw wanted Lee told Shaw in no terms would she ever consider joining and just left. Shaw was furious at his apparent dismissal and sent people to _take care of her_."

"That son of a b$$ch."

Emma smirked at Scott. "Oh never fear Scott. After two months of waiting and sending a few others to see what has happened, the Hellfire Club finally found out what became of those sent after her. They are now her employees. Every single one of them. And let me tell you, they are extremely loyal to her and only her. We never did find out how she managed that, but she did. I still do not know what happened to Shaw after his second confirmation with Miss Lee soon afterwards, but I do know that she had begrudgingly gained his respect."

Logan couldn't help but also smirk and oddly enough felt pride at the Asian.

"I'm outta here," Logan said as he took his leave.

Others soon left the room, leaving Scott, Bobby,Cable and Bishop behind.

"Bobby? That isn't what you meant about Lee being important was it?" Scott asked.

"No. I just don't know what it is about her...Didn't you feel it?"

Scott stared at Bobby for a few before answering.

"Yes,I feel the same. Let it go for now. Training in ten."

Soon it was just Cable and Bishop.

"You know who she is, don't you Bishop."

"Of course I do. The whole ordeal with Scarlet Witch changed the future. More importantly, Jubilee's future. We never did tell anyone why she was the last X-Men of our timeline, did we?"

"No. Does it really matter now?"

"I guess not. All that you and I can do is watch her from the sidelines. Powers or no powers, she is still a force to be reckon with, I almost feel sorry for Stark."

"Yeah. Almost."

"And on top of that, Apocalypse won't have a reason to come after her this time."

"That too."

And the two time-travler's left the room, their thoughts still on the young firecracker.

_

* * *

_

_Might do another chapter. Not sure yet._

_I OWN NOTHING OF X-MEN OR ANYTHING MARVEL!_


	3. Chapter 3

She had to keep up appearances and mingle the entire time at gallery's opening. Her guards were a tad bit protective of her ever since her little 'disappearance' about three months ago and any suspicious movements on her part would have them running to her side without a moments notice.

So after craftily avoiding yet again one Tony Stark, she silently stood next to a tall familiar brunette.

"Hmm… this painting is absolutely hideous. The artist is going to make a killing."

"Not if others hear you speaking the way you are. You apparently have a high influence among the crowd here. "

"Pfft. Bunch of posers."

The two stayed silent for the next few moments; just staring at the painting.

Chuckling quietly, the brunette spoke next. "Just by standing here and staring at this painting has already guarantied others clamoring to buy it before you do."

Smirking slightly, "I know huh. I just made a starving artist dream come true. On a different note; you do know stalking is illegal nowadays," Jubilee said as she moved onto the next room, the brunette following after her.

"How else am I suppose to meet up with you? You have refused any and all kinds of meetings I have had Warren try to make without him getting to suspicious and also avoided going to any events you were suppose to make an appearance at."

"Yes well one must protect oneself of any um…how to say it? Oh yes, shady characters. But now you have my undivided attention. Please do go on Mr. Summers before I signal my guards for help."

"There's no need for that Jubilee."

Jubilee narrowed her eyes at him slightly.

"You use my name very freely, Mr. Summers, as if we are long lost friends."

"Cut the crap Jubilee. It's more like long lost family."

"What?" Jubilee whispered shock clearly evident in her voice.

"How about a quieter setting?"

"At this moment I can't. I still have to make my rounds before I leave. My PR will be furious with me if I leave so early into the opening."

"Since when have you ever been so good at following orders?"

"Since my life got turned upside down."

Sighing as if the whole weight of the world was on his shoulders, Scott turned to look at the young teenager as she waved at yet another associate of hers.

"Jubilee…"

"Tomorrow ten am I'm free. Come by my office. "

Before Scott could say anything, Jubilee already walked away to greet a tall older blonde woman.

"Mrs. Harding so good to see you."

"The same to you Ms. Lee."

With that Scott silently left the building knowing he would have to wait for tomorrow.

_-Page break-_

"Ms. Lee, a Mr. Summers is here to see you. Says you are expecting him?"

Jubilee bite her lip, debating with herself whether to let him in or not.

"Ms. Lee?"

"Let him in," She mentally kicked herself.

_'Breathe in, breathe out,_' she kept telling herself.

"Nice office Jubilee."

"Good to see again Mr. Summers. Have a seat please."

"I prefer it if you at least can call me Scott. Or better yet _'Scotter' _or _'Ol' one eye'_ or better yet _'fearless leader' _or any of the other nicknames you used to have for me."

"I have no idea of what you are talking about _Mr. Summers._"

"I know you do, or why have you been avoiding any type of contact with me at every possible turn?"

Jubilee stayed quiet.

She had so many retorts but all fail to come out of her mouth. She bowed her head to keep from looking at the man before her. One who she highly respected in a past life so long ago.

"Jubilee…"

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why now? Why couldn't you be like all the others?"

"I don't know wh…"

"What happened that made you remember?"

Now understanding her turmoil, Scott quickly stood up and made it around her desk.

Kneeling down next to the teenager, he gently lifted her chin up and saw the glimmering of tears in her eyes.

"It was Bobby. He called us all in to watch a news report on you. He couldn't shake the feeling of that you felt familiar, important. After that, it was eating at me. I couldn't shake the feeling of either after that. So I did a bit of research. Finding everything about you through the internet, I still wasn't satisfied. So I typed your name into the X-Men database. Found an interesting one line sentence about you that Emma supposedly wrote and nothing else."

Raising an eyebrow at her, Jubilee felt the familiar tingle of the nervousness she felt when she had been caught doing a prank or rollerblading in the mansion.

"Hehehe… I have absolutely no idea what you mean Scotter and you can't prove that I did it!" she blurted out before she could stop herself.

Quickly covering her mouth with her hands, she said, "Opps. Busted."

"You got that right missy."

Jubilee launched herself at her former leader, sobbing into his shirt.

Said leader instinctly caught her and with one hand soothingly petted her head while the other hand hugged her tightly.

"I'm soooo sorry. I didn't know what else to do. I mean, everyone forgot about me and I thought that…"

"Shhh it's ok. Everything is ok."

With that, a new friendship/ daughter/father relationship was established. Without the X-Men knowing about it for Scott did not want her being dragged back into that sort of life again.

And if a certain feral teammate does happen to also receive his memories back, he wouldn't feel smug at all that he and the former firecracker are closer than ever before. Nope not at all.

-_Page Break-_

His phone started to ring in the middle of a training session.

Looking at the caller id showing '_JL'_ he answered to the surprise of Ororo, stepping to the side indicating to her to continue to oversee the session.

"Summers."

"_Hey Scotter! How's it going?"_

"What did you do now?"

"_What's makes you say I did anything? Forget that. Whatever you do, don't freak when you see the news."_

"Ok now you have me worried."

"_The cops are just entering the elevator and so I'm about to get escorted out. In handcuffs and all. Oh look the news reporters just got here," _Jubilee said excitedly into the phone.

"Damn it what's going on?" Scott hissed quietly into his phone trying not to get the attention of his co-leader.

"_I can't wait to sue his ass once I get off jail and everything! Boy is he going to regret ever messing with me."_

"Jubilation!"

"_Oh right. Umm you know how Stark and I are practically enemies now, right?"_

"Yes."

"_Well, he's gotten in his disillusioned mind that I had a hand in helping Captain America and his crew in that breakout."_

"You've got to be kidding me!" he exclaimed a bit too loud that made Storm look over at him. He just waved his hand at her that nothing was wrong, but he was silently screaming in his mind wanting to strangle the young tycoon for doing something so foolish; knowing deep in his heart that she really did have a hand in that breakout.

"_I know right. AND on top of that, he is going around saying that I'm also part of that renegade group 'The Warriors!'"_

"Jubilation…."he hissed into his phone.

"_Chill lax ol' fearless leader! He doesn't have any kind of proof to back up his claims!"_

"Well is he right?"

Silence met his statement.

"I can't believe y…"

"_Oh well you look at that! My two o'clock appointment just came in. Why come on in officers, let me finish this phone call and I'll be right with you!"_

"How can you be so cheerful when you're about to be arrested?"

"_It's actually very simple Mr. Cyke. Now don't do anything rash. Everything is being taking care of and I wouldn't want you to worry and fuel that pigheaded man with more suspicions."_

"Fine, I get your message. When I next see you, we are going to have a stern talking."

"_Uhhh….Fine whatev. It's not like you can ground me anymore!" she whispered into the phone. "Well gotta go. Can't keep my appointment waiting anymore. Buh-bye."_

Scott breathed out heavily and put his phone up. Running his hand tiredly through his hair, he felt Ororo come up beside him.

"Is everything ok Scott?"

"Nothing that can't be handled Ro. I'll be back in a few. Need a glass of water."

"Very well. I shall continue to watch over the training session."

"Thanks Ro."

Walking out of the observation room, Scott quickly made his way over to his office.

Once turning on his TV, Scott quickly tuned into the news.

"_As you can see here, the cops have entered the main offices of LEE INCORPARATED to apprehend the CO/owner for apparently abiding and hiding the criminals that broke out two weeks ago with the help of Captain America and for associating with the terrorist group known as the 'NEW WARRIORS. Ms. Lee is a widely known and highly respected individual among her….Oh wait! Here they come out now!"_

_The camera zoom in on the entrance of the building where other news reporters were rushing to get close as they could .A group of officers came out and in the middle of them was a solemn handcuffed Jubilee. _

"_MS. LEE__ !MS. LEE! Is it really necessary for all these officers?"_

"_Apparently so! Haven't you heard, I might have some known '__**criminals'**__ come and help me out!"_

"_OFFICERS! OFFICERS! Is it really necessary to have a highly respected public figure in handcuffs? She's America's sweetheart for crying out loud!" All the reporters agreed and the crowd surrounding the area started shouting at them._

"_Hey we are just doing our jobs just like everyone else is!" _

"_Now ladies and gents, let the kind officers do their jobs. Which I might add you guys are doing an outstanding job."_

"Ms. Lee! _Are the accusations true at all to what Mr. Stark is saying?"_

"_ ...are you involved with the NEW WARRIORS?"_

"_ ...is it true you were involved with the breakout that Captain America led just a few weeks ago?"_

"_Members of the press! Please allow Ms. Lee to be escorted off these premises!"_

"_Well, well, well. Should I feel flattered that the great Iron Man AND Spider-Man have decided to make an appearance to my arrest? To what do I owe the pleasure of having your presence here on this wonderful day?"_

_Tony Stark took off his helmet as he stood in front of the teenager he has known since she was seven years old and used to look up at him with her bright shining blue eyes with so much adoration one would give to a sibling. _

_Now those blues eyes stared at him with so much loathe and contempt, that it broke his heart more everyday and knowing that he lost his 'baby sister' somewhere along the line._

"_Jubilee please…"_

_Cold laughter met his ears._

"_Why Mr. Stark, you seem to believe you still have the right to address me in such a way! I believe you lost that right the moment these kind officers put handcuffs on my person."_

"_Very well. MS. LEE."_

_Before he could go on, Jubilee turned towards his associate. _

"_Mr. Parker! Please excuse my manners, for I refuse to call you Spider-Man, I stopped thinking about you as such the moment you joined ranks with this poor excuse of man who has betrayed not only his friends but also his morals. If you don't mind but kindly get out of the way so I can be escorted out of here."_

_Poor Spider-Man looked flabbergasted and for the first time had no retort to make to the young tycoon as she too looked coldly at him. _

_"__ Mr. Parker! How do you feel for also having a hand in arresting America's sweetheart?"_

_Cold blue eyes still stared into Peter Parker's eyes as she smirked at him when the reporters were now referring to him as Mr. Parker instead of Spider-Man, showing how much everyone was on her side. _

"_Ms. Lee, all you have to do is tell us the whereabouts of Captain America and his team and also the NEW WARRIORS."_

"_Why Mr. Stark, if I knew such information , I would never tell you!"_

_Laying a hand on her shoulder, "Please Jubilation! Just tell me the information and I'll make this all disappear!" he said desperately for after all he didn't want his 'baby sister' in jail._

_Jubilee in turn spit in his face._

"_You have no proof what so ever and I'll see you in court once my innocence is proved." _

_Officers quickly stepped around Stark and Jubilee was taking away in the police cruiser. _

Turning off the TV, Scott couldn't help but shake his head at Jubilee and feel a tad bit sorry for Tony Stark. After all, Stark knew what he was getting into when he made his decision to go against Jubilee.

Scott still felt no inclination for him and his X-Men to help out in this situation, but he knew that if Jubilee truly needed his help, he would be the first rushing to her aid.

And had a high suspicion that others also had her back.

He was greatly proud of how the young teenager he now thought of his daughter was turning out to be.

And she had another thing coming if she thought he still couldn't ground her. After all, he was kept informed on the Warriors doings and had a high suspicion on whom she was among that rag-tag team of heroes.

She was so grounded until her thirties.

Possibly her forties.

_

* * *

_

_I OWN NOTHING OF X-MEN OR ANYTHING MARVEL!_

_Not exactly the person I wanted to get his memories back, but oh well. _

_Anyone else want me to keep going with this? _


End file.
